


The Limit

by mooonwaffle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arwen - Freeform, BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BAMF Elyan, BAMF Gwaine, BAMF Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Merlin, BAMF Morgana, BAMF mordred, BAMFs, Banter, Cool, Crimes & Criminals, Free Running, Gen, Parkour, Police, Police Chase, Running Away, Trespasser, lowkey gay, lowkey inspired by Ally Law, rooftop parkour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonwaffle/pseuds/mooonwaffle
Summary: Merlin, Gwaine, Gwen, Elyan and Mordred are a rebellious crew of rooftop parkour free runners. Arthur, Percival, Morgana and Leon are the police and security that want to catch them. What starts off as a fun game of jumping obstacles on the roof, turns into one hectic police chase.In other words, everyone is a badass.(Don't like? Don't read.)





	1. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and his crew make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! This kinda just popped into my head after watching parkour and police escapes.

Merlin stood outside a huge building with many other smaller buildings attached to it. He eyed it up and down, scoping out a route he and his crew could take to reach the top. There, of course, was a ladder but that was all too easy, even for Mordred who was their newest member.

 

Their crew consisted of a good number of people. There was Gwen, she was their fastest runner. She could dart away from the police from the tallest building in the world, grab a doughnut or stale coffee from some ghetto pharmacy and the police would still be kilometres away. To say she's awesome would be an understatement. Gwen had long brown hair kept in tight curls that complemented her beautiful mocha skin.

 

Then there was Gwaine, one of the first members of the group. He was the strongest, so it was helpful when one of them couldn't make a jump and had to be pulled up. He was a charmer too, everyone fell a little bit in love with him. Gwaine had shaggy, brown hair that was almost never washed. He wore baggy pants and took off his shirt at any chance he had.

 

Next was Elyan, Gwen's brother. He was always the first one through tight space. He was incredibly flexible and rather thin. One time, their only entrance was through a half-opened window. He was the only one who could fit and open the door on the other side. He was also the most mature and sensible out of all of them. Elyan had the best smile and cute button nose that captured his personality perfectly.

 

The newest and youngest member by a couple years was Mordred. His lands and rolls were incredible, mostly why he was an addition to the group. He looked harmless and adorable, but if you struck him the wrong way, he could definitely blow up. Mordred had thick curls of brown hair and mesmerizing blue eyes that could captivate anyone.

 

Last but not least was Merlin. You could call him the leader of their little gang. He could jump from building to building with no sweat, making it much easier when security came after him. No one could keep up. He had dark, raven hair and wore scarves on most days. His eyes, like Mordred's, were an insane shade of blue.

 

They were like a family, a freakish, criminal family.

 

Merlin continued to spot ways he could get up on the roof. Finally, he found a route that wouldn't be too hard or too easy. Just as he was about to get closer, a hand clasped on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a familiar face.

 

"Arthur Pendragon, what brings you here?" Merlin smirked at the policeman.

 

"You, eyeing out this building like you're gonna climb it," he replied, crossing his arms to make things more serious.

 

"Aww, A, if you keep following me, pretty soon I'm gonna think you're a stalker. You that obsessed with me?"

 

"Don't flatter yourself, Emrys. The only person who fancies you more than you already do is- oh, just you," Arthur taunted.

 

"Come on, mate. I'm not  _that_ narcasistic. I just believe in the power of self-confidence."

 

"Whatever, Merlin. You're on closed premises-"

 

"This is a public building!"

 

"But you're about to climb it, are you not?" Arthur rose an eyebrow, knowing very well what kind of person Merlin was.

 

"I am not, _actually,_ " Merlin crossed his arms like Arthur, almost mocking him.

 

"But you will."

 

"You can't arrest me for something I haven't done. There's no such thing as pre arresting."

 

Arthur's lips curled into a smile and he chuckled softly, "actually, there is. But the point is, I'll be watching you."

 

"You're totally stalking me."

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and ignored his comment, "how's Gwen doing?"

 

Merlin snorted and gave him a stare, "wouldn't you like to know?"

 

"That is why I asked, _Emrys._ "

 

"She's fine... Definitely not interested in you," he snapped.

 

"We will see about that," the policeman chuckled and turned away from the civilian.

 

"In your dreams, A," Merlin shot back and returned to his previous position. With one last look, he smiled and made his way home.

 

»»————————««

 

When Merlin turned the key to his apartment and opened the door, something fluffy and wet immediately hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his crew standing there, one with a pie in his hands. Everyone laughed loudly and snapped pictures and videos on their phones as quickly as they could.

 

"Mordred, you cheeky shit!" Merlin yelled and smeared the whipped cream off his face. He slapped it onto Mordred's face in return.

 

"Ow, I didn't do it that hard!" He whined and walked to Merlin's kitchen to wash the cream off with water.

 

"How'd you guys even get in?" Merlin exclaimed.

 

"Gwaine knows how to pick locks, duh," Gwen pointed out and motioned over to the scruffy man who was now shooting whipped cream into his mouth straight from the bottle.

 

Merlin groaned and walked into his kitchen, keeping an eye out for Mordred with any extra cream he might have. He opened the cupboard and looked around for his favourite cereal.

 

"What are you looking for?" Gwaine asked, tossing the empty bottle of whipped cream into the bin.

 

"My Fruity Rainbow Flakes. I know I didn't eat all of it up..." Merlin pondered.

 

"Oh," Gwaine mumbled.

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah, I kinda ate those... I was hungry."

 

"I am going to strangle you all!" Merlin yelled and flopped face down on his couch, "uuuugh!"

 

"At least take me on a first date before you get into all that kinky sh-"

 

"Gwaine, I will shove my shoe up your throat if you do not stop talking," Merlin threatened. 

 

"Merlin," interrupted Elyan, the sensible one, "did you scope out the place?"

 

"Yeah, I ran into Arthur, though. He'll be expecting us."

 

"How's he doing?" Gwen asked, completely oblivious. Merlin turned to look at her and rolled his eyes, "what?!"

 

"You guys should just fuck already. I hate hearing about it," he groaned.

 

"Merlin, hush, there's a child around," Gwen warned, motioning towards Mordred, who was currently sipping out of a juice box.

 

"I'm eighteen you, you assclown," he deadpanned, "Merlin's twenty-one, you're twenty-three... the rest of you are all old."

 

"I'm one year older than Gwen!" Elyan protested.

 

"Fine, then. Gwaine is the old one."

 

"You  _are_ pretty nutty," Gwen agreed, causing the 'old one'- he was really only twenty-five, to glare at her.

 

"I don't like you. Or him," Gwaine pouted and pointed towards Mordred who was now sitting down next to Merlin, attempting to lick the whipped cream off his nose, "ugh, they're too busy being gay."

 

" _Anyway,_ " Elyan announced rather loudly, "Merlin, when should we leave for that building you saw?"

 

Soft laughing came from him as he tried to swat Mordred away from his nose.

 

"Merlin!"

 

"Huh? Oh, uh... tomorrow morning. eight-ish maybe?"

 

"Okay, good doing business with you," Elyan rolled his eyes and looked down at his watch, "I'm gonna kip down for the night. Eight o clock, yeah?"

 

"Yessir," Gwaine saluted and got up from the couch, "I'll be off too. Goodnight to all."

 

"Goodnight, Gwaine. If my brother's going, I am too," Gwen began followed the others to the door, "Merlin, say hi to Arthur from me if you see him again, please."

 

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you say, Gwen," Merlin mumbled rapidly, followed by another giggle.

 

"Remind me again why he's the leader?" Gwaine shook his head opened the door for his friends to exit. Hopefully, they'd all get a good night's rest for their... occasion tomorrow.

 

So, it was a plan, the crew would meet up around eight and leave for the large building to satisfy their parkour needs. Their only concern was being caught. But that  _probably_ wouldn't be a problem... would it?


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew climbs the roof and makes some intense jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I wrote got deleted so here we go again :(
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

At seven thirty, everyone began piling into Merlin's tiny flat thanks to Gwaine and his makeshift key. Merlin, of course, was still sleeping peacefully. Gwaine, being Gwaine, had a wonderful idea of splashing a cup of freezing cold water onto his face to wake him up. When he did, Merlin screamed and fell off his bed straight onto a pile of hardcover books. 

 

"Ouch! Gwaine, I'm going to kill you!" Merlin groaned in pain. He picked himself up from the ground and held his sore hip, which had landed perfectly on the corner of his biggest book.

 

"Sorry, Merls. I didn't mean for you to fall," Gwaine winced and rubbed his faint beard awkwardly.

 

"Yeah, whatever. I should've known something like this would happen now that you have full access to my home," Merlin sighed and walked to his cupboard. He pulled out a black athletic tee and black sweats.

 

"You're gonna be so hot in that, it's like twenty-four out," Gwaine mumbled.

 

"I'm always hot, Gwaine," he winked and began undressing.

 

The taller man held his hand in front of his eyes immediately, "I don't want to see  _that._ Why could you wait until I was out of the room to start stripping?" He said in disgust and hurried out of the room. Everyone was looking at him in wonder when he went into the main living area.

 

"What?" Gwaine asked.

 

"Did you splash him yet?" Gwen asked, curiously.

 

"Yes, but he fell and hurt himself right after," he cringed while walking to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal.

 

"Didn't you already have breakfast?" Elyan gave him a look.

 

"I'm a growing boy! Plus, we're going to go do some intense parkour and I want to actually build muscle."

 

A moment later, a mop of wet, black hair came out of the bedroom, glaring at everyone in the room, especially Gwaine, "I hate all of you," he growled.

 

"Sheesh, okay, angst Queen," Gwaine chuckled and threw a Cheerio at him.

 

"I am  _not_ angsty," he glared, grabbing himself some cereal just like Gwaine.

 

"You kind of are," Gwen grinned at him from the other side of the room.

 

"And the all black doesn't help," Mordred added.

 

He rolled his eyes and continued to eat his cereal, "at least I''m confident," he mumbled.

 

"We should go soon if we want to get there at eight," Elyan pointed out, looking down at his wristwatch, "plus traffic... but I suppose we'll be on our boards..."

 

"Chillax, big bro," Gwen chuckle and nudged him in the arm playfully, "you're going to stress Mordred out on his first rooftop with us."

 

"I'm fine... Got my AJ... Perfectly calm..." He smiled, continuing to sip from his juice box.

 

"You've drunk my whole supply of apple juice in a matter of twenty-four hours," Merlin deadpanned, causing Mordred to simply give him a cheesy grin.

 

"Let's goooo," Elyan said tiredly and he opened the door for everyone. They all sighed and groaned, grabbing their bags and boards from the ground. They followed Elyan down the stairs to the lobby until they finally reached their exit. Once they were out, they set their penny boards, longboard, skateboards or whatever they had on the ground and took off, one foot on the surface, the other pushing for initial momentum. 

 

The crew fled down the streets of Wales, all five of them at great speeds. The building was only a few minutes away, which was perfect if they needed to get away quickly to someplace safe, like Merlin's flat. Gwaine had already turned his GoPro on and catching some pretty cool shots of them riding along, making sure he was in the back so he could get everybody in one shot.

 

When Merlin pointed out the building, their eyes quickly searched for any security or police nearby. They only saw one car and it was parked too far away to be an issue. Merlin slowed down to a stop and put his board into his bag, "come on, gentlemen. The fun is about to start," he smiled and spread his arms out, enjoying how the wind felt on bare arms.

 

"And ladies," Gwen coughed loudly.

 

"Sorry, Gwenybear... ladies and gentlemen," he corrected, shooting her an apologetic smile.

 

"You look like Moriarty when he got off his jet in Sherlock," Gwine commented.

 

Merlin let out a soft chuckle, "yes, but instead of world domination, we plan to climb on a roof and gallop over things."

 

After a quick conversation and a few more laughs, the group began to move closer to where they'd get onto the roof. Merlin was the first. He climbed over the metal gate and stood tall at the top. From there, he jumped onto a lower roof then pulled himself up a large pipe that led straight to the roof with the most surface area.

 

"You have a nice ass, Merlin," Mordred yelled out. He rolled his eyes in response and pulled himself over the guardrail. Finally, he was up.

 

Gwen went next, blowing everyone away with her speed. She could pick things up rather fast. After her, Elyan went, then Mordred and finally Gwaine. They all stuck their palms out, high fiving everyone for a job well done so far. After that, it was time to start their adventure.

 

"Mordred, care to do the honours as it is your first time?" Gwaine offered him.

 

He looked nervous but after much persuasion, he finally gave in, "I'm not very good, just a warning. Please don't laugh," he said, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves.

 

"We would never laugh, brother," Elyan smiled at him, slapping him on the shoulder for motivation.

 

Mordred nodded at him a sucked in a breath of air before taking off, the others following right after him. He led them across a mostly clear path, perfect for a warm up. They jumped over small things that increased in size and they moved on. When they reached a deep dome in the middle of the roof that went all the way down to the ground, Mordred carefully lept and landed perfectly on the other side.

 

"Nice, Mordred!" Gwen cheered him on as she copied what he did. The rest followed, jumping on top of a platform, then a higher one right next to it.

 

When they reached the end of the building, they had a choice. They could either stop right there and just continue on the side they were already on, or try to make it across to the other roof. It looked to be about three meters and it was slanted down which would make the jump a hell of a lot easier.

 

Mordred had to make a decision fast. All of their adrenaline was rushing, now was the time to do it. Who knew if they would have another chance. As he was nearing the edge.

 

"Turn around and run back, I'll reach my hand out," Merlin mustered out in as little words as possible Mordred nodded and turned around.

 

Merlin and Gwaine kept running. They were the best jumpers in the group anyway. Merlin, being the next in line, pushed off the side of the roof and landed on the edge of the next one. Gwaine came right after. Then Gwen and Elyan. Mordred was the only one who didn't have enough confidence to try. But he trusted Merlin and crossed his fingers, hoping he could make it.

 

Merlin and Gwaine squatted by the ledge and held their hands out for the younger man. Mordred took a deep breath and ran as fast as he could before leaping off the side and barely touching his feet to the other roof. He clasped hands with the other men and they pulled him up. Mordred nearly collapsed into Merlin's arms after the rush and how scared he felt.

 

"You did it, Mordred. Cheers, man," Merlin flashed him a smile.

 

"Holy shit, thank you," he laughed in response.

 

"Oi, we still have more, come on!" Gwen yelled to the stragglers.

 

The next ten minutes was absolute bliss. They jumped from bars, pipes, and random pieces that stuck up from the roof. They were having a blast, as they always did. The last thing on their minds was the police or security. That is until they heard one very angry shout.


End file.
